ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chasmic Hornet
Info on the bee that I have observed: Hate is odd possibly frenzy pollen resetting hate? frenzy pollen while appearing to give the mob 100 fists is weak mob dealt little dmg to plds even after invincible wore Pollen does 300-960ish hp recovery Frenzy pollen cannot be dispelled It can use final sting which is fairly weak(might still kill you but we didnt lose anyone) when it does so you get no xp or cruor overall not a hard NM dropped 2 stingers for trials Darkseedx 03:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) It definitely looks like hate reset when Frenzy Pollen is used, I pulled hate with a Drain right after Frenzy Pollen, and hadn't used any high-hate spells for a few minutes before that. My party was too afraid to fight it again, so could someone else confirm the hate reset? Aliekber 16:15, July 7, 2010 May possess some kind of enmity loss trait. It deaggros often while kiting and seems to switch hate for very minor reasons regardless of which (or any) abilities it uses. While lowmaning a BLM got hate for using a reraise earring after being defeated. --Moruhine 03:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Duoed by a RDM/NIN and a COR/NIN, and RDM/NINx2. Hate was NOT reset after Frenzy Pollen. Dathus 23:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *When kiting with few members(i assume you kited it) does it try to use terminal sting if your not in range or does it just die? Sephy123 06:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Attempted to duo this with a 79 pld/nin (me) and a 79 cor/rdm. First move he used was Frenzy Pollen, and it mowed through both of us, doing massive damage to me even through phalanx. I died before I could use an ability. Don't know what was up with that. Jarius86 09:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Testimonal First off to clarify a few things about this NM, Frenzy Pollen DOES reset hate, Possesses rapid enmity decay, generally attacking any target within range and on his hate list. Ignores cumulative enmity and only respond to volatile enmity, which decays over time (2~3 Seconds) is CONFIRMED. If he uses Terminal Sting he WILL NOT drop any items other than his Stingers (up to 2). * It will drop regular items if it uses Terminal Sting. I received a slice of dragon meat. Kyonne 03:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Went into this fight with 80PLD/WAR, 80THF/DNC, 79RNG/NIN, 80NIN/DNC, 80WHM/BLM, 2x 80SMN, 80RDM/DRK. This fight is tough for any tank. NIN tanks I WOULD NOT recommend but can be done if no PLD. Since NM has fast hate reset, its advised to have a PLD tanking this. I personnaly had to Flash, Provoke, Rampart, Warcry, Sentinel, and Cure myself constantly just to keep attention on me, and even then about 2-3 secs after each of those tricks the NM hate moved to other PT members (Attacked every person in our alliance @ least once). Our SMN's got hate just re-summoning there avatars. I would Highly recommened 2x PLD for this fight just to keep the NM's attention off your mages since he does hit hard and fast. I would recommend to the tank to keep some form of Enmity spell or JA for Frenzy Pollen to keep that Hundred Fists off of unwanted PT members. Over all fight was pretty easy. Just have SMN's constantly doing Predator Claws on NM, and be prepared to chase this NM alot. We won fight but it used Terminal Sting b4 we could stun it which resulted in 2x Stingers to drop. I would recommend @ 20% HP left have a RDM/DRK chainspell stun him to prevent Terminal Sting to go off. I say this because he uses this move almost instantly and there is no time to react to it even if you're watching intently for it. Good Luck~ *Easy solo as Dnc/Nin and also as Thf/Dnc. Moderately easy solo as Thf/Nin with regen atmas. Went 2/~24 on lancer's torque. It dropped them when it did NOT use terminal sting. Not sure if it can drop when it does use it but it WILL drop other items besides the stingers after using terminal sting. ~Zazhi, sylph *Solo 90DNC/NIN- Easy fight used RR/SS/C&D atmas. I used Fan Dance on the whole fight he hits kinda hard and qiute fast, But with 518 Evaion he hardly touched my shadows. I WS as i could & Curing Waltz my seld if needed. FYI Frenzy Pollen resets hate to the lowest person who has or had hate. He can spam this move at times, So if provoke, , or an WS will work keeping hate. -Sourpuss, Sylph Trioed as COR/RDM PUP/NIN and SCH/RDM, I kited as cor around a wall, pup and sch nuked while sch kepted DOTs up. fairly easy fight if your good at kiting. Kizite 01:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) soloed many times as 85 bst with dipper yuly but uses terminal sting every time so far.only get the stingers....no items no abyssite *Also soloed on 85 BST/NIN using DY. Engaged when Call Beast timer was 0:00, and used Reward with full Reward-specific gear as soon as it was ready; Frenzy Pollen is what made the fight a challenge. The bee had a hard time hitting DY, but because enmity decayed so fast it would lose interest on the pet and attack me. For this reason SAVE SNARL FOR FRENZY POLLEN ONLY. The NM hits hard and doesn't take much to wipe you. Atmas used were RR and Gnarled Horn, went 1/1 on torque and mantle. Dolphjagfan Soloed very easily as 90 PUP/DNC with Soulsoother puppet. NM hit me maybe 1 time out of 10 and was very weak to paralyze. The rest is just haste samba and Stringing Pummel till it dies, with puppet throwing the occasional cure. Sehachan 19:18 GMT, February 10, 2011. sam/dnc solo, TE merited, stun between eye's, yuki and kasha always up. --Aussiearu 20:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Respawn Time Has there been any observation on the respawn nature of this NM? I had a group go in for a 90 minute run the other day and went straight to the bees. It was up so we killed it within 10 minutes of entering and proceeded to farm elsewhere. We returned to the bees for the last 20 minutes and the NM wasn't up, but because we weren't there the whole time I don't know if another group came and killed it. Has anyone stuck around to observe a respawn time and to find whether or not this is a lotto of the other bees around? Doluka 20:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) My Son and I killed it (95DNC/WHM 84DRG/RDM) and after 30 minutes it has yet to spawn again. I'm not sure what the criteria is (lottery, time, or what). UPDATE: It finally showed up around 40 minutes after the last kill. --IBHalliwell (talk) 21:01, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Terminal Sting =/= item drops? Can anyone confirm whether or not the equipment can drop after this move is used? Doluka 04:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Key Item Drop Obtained the key item Scarlet Abyssite of Perspicacity upon kill. Sukeisu 03:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) * Does the Abyssite drop to the whole alliance or is it just for the puller? --Soily 17:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Appears that may possess movement speed in excess of 12%. 3 quick draws for 325 each took down 4% so estimate HP at ~24000. **Can you confirm if you were the person that pulled the hornet or not? This site has it listed as random obtain, BGWIKI has it listed as puller only. Anyone received this that DID NOT do a first action on it and pull it? I can confirm, only initial aggro player will receive abyssite. Aargon-siren 01:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) * This changed in the December 2010 update - all Abyssite key items that drop from NMs (not including zone avatars and Ephemerals) drop to the alliance, if the initial puller does not have the Abyssite already. --Terranova the Insignificant 00:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) * Seems that the Abyssite won't drop if he does Terminal Sting... we hit red !! today and got nothing for puller or mage (killed as duo with several other hornets agroed at same time). MaachaQ 10:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Enmity Decay? "Possesses rapid enmity decay, generally attacking any target within range and on his hate list. Speculated to ignore cumulative enmity and only respond to volatile enmity, which decays over time." Can anyone confirm this? I didn't have much trouble holding hate continuously as PLD. Only thing that took hate off was Frenzy Pollen, which I do believe is some kid of hate reset. Other than that, I didn't notice anything special. Zaphor 23:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sleep? Does anyone know if this can be slept, and with what reliability? Completely immune to sleep and break --Tums (talk) 20:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) NIN/DNC Solo Solo'd earlier as 85 NIN/DNC in pretty heavy eva gear. Fight took about 15-20 min, kept blind/para/slow up, Hundred fists missed me about 90% of the time. HP only dropped into yellow once during Frenzy Pollen. Got it down to 2-3% and it used Terminal Sting. got 1 stinger. Friends didn't believe me before when I told them I solo'd him, so have SS's this time if anyone wants proof. --Justinmx 02:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) 90THF/45NIN Solo Easy solo. Got hit twice, was barely paying attention. Eva torque, boxer mantle, 1 eva merit: 380 evasion skill + AGI Kila +2, Auric Knife for TP and 24% haste. Used Razed Ruins/Atma of Apoc/Siren Shadow. Took under ten minutes. --(Nihl) Tikal 20:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) THF/DNC Solo A little tougher than THF/NIN, always made sure i had finishing moves, stun frenzy pollen just after it uses it, and the stun usually last for the duration, when it worse of early it was nothing a Waltz III couldn't fix. used Terminal Sting on me at 5% hp and took 1.5k of my 2k HP, use VV/RR/GH atmas for fight, stored tp, no ws used throughout the fight. 376 Eva Skill, + Eva Kila +2. Renegade Valefor Aug 5, 2011